Hex
by Rosa the Kitsune
Summary: Allie had been your average student at "Mutant High". She had a best friend and semi-decent grades. Then she was invited to go on a mission to pick up a dangerous mutant. And everything went to hell. Especially when her darkest secrets come out. Nightcrawler/OC Fluffy friendship and some one-sided crushin'.


A/N: Hi...so I'm not on a total hiatus. I'm writing this...obviously. The OCs you will see in this story came to Xavier's Institute between the first and second movie. I will be holding a contest that will be explained in the author's note at the bottom of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men trilogy or X-Men Origins: Wolverine. So please stop sicking your lawyers on me.

Hex~Hex~Hex~Hex~Hex

A fourteen-year-old girl of about 5'8" was practically strutting across the street as light flashed in the shape of a person. She hefted a black and red plaid backpack further up her shoulder, wincing as it caught her long, burgundy-colored curls. Her eyes were unfocused while she walked to the other side of the abnormally long crossing area. A pewter chain hung around her neck and lead to a pewter ankh. The ankh had a large, upside down, red teardrop gem for the loop. It flashed dully and the woman stopped dead with wide eyes, _"Look...danger...danger..."_

"The fuck...?" She whispered as her dark chocolate eyes narrowed and glanced around suspiciously. No cars were near and very rarely did anybody but her used this path. The curls flew and dizziness was felt when her head settled, "Where the bloody hell did that...no...**those** voices come from?"

_"Danger...danger...is...coming..." _The voices rang out again and she began to spin in place trying to find the voices.

"Stop being such cowards! Just come out! Not like I could do much damage..." She muttered quietly trying to seem semi-sane when the red gem flashed with blinding light. Her fingers wrapped around the ankh and quickly pulled the necklace over her head to look at it better.

It flashed again before she heard the voices again, _"We are here...Danger...is coming...Death...is coming..."_

"Wha-" She was about to question the voices, but instead she heard a noise and realized quickly that it was a speeding truck. Continuing her walk-as the walk signal had turned green again-across, she soon realized that the truck wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Her legs started to pump quickly to get the body they were quite attached too to safety. Sadly...one of her ankles gave out and the rest of her followed to the ground, "Fuck! Does somebody up there want me to die?!" She glared at the sky, before returning her attention back to the truck.

It was closer than before...and swerving. "Great...someone who likes to get drunk at seven forty-five in the morning!" She pushed herself up, but instantly fell back down. "Shit...stupid ankle." The truck swerved and was heading straight for her. "Shit! Shit! Shit-shit-shit!" Her arms came up with fingers spread wide. No matter how much she wanted to, her eyes wouldn't close as the truck came within twenty feet and gaining.

But then something strange happened. Her fingers glowed dark purple and the same strange energy had wrapped itself around the wheels of the truck, climbing up and over the rest of the truck. The sound of screeching tires and the scent of burning rubber rang through the air. The truck came to a stop two feet from her and she let out a deep breath that had been held. The purple energy dispersed from the truck and receded into her fingers.

Stumbling up, she let a shaky laugh loose, "Well that was freaky..." She made the rest of the way to the other side of the street as the drunk driver got out of his truck and stared at it and her. She only heard one thing, _"Survivor..."_

Hex~Hex~Hex~Hex~Hex

Black converse covered feet crossed the museum's cafeteria floor. "Remind me, Allie, as to why we're looking for them?" A young woman with shoulder length blonde hair chased the bobbing and ever further drifting away burgundy curls. Allie twirled around and-noticing that her friend wasn't behind her-pushed through the throngs of people to the blonde. The blonde looked at the ankh that hung around her friend's neck. The bright red gem was barely pulsating with light. "Are they...?"

Two eyes blinked slowly before Allie nodded, "Yeah. But they're only whispering. I can't make out all of it...but...I can definitely hear "trouble" along with "fire and ice". I'm extremely worried about this, Katey. We both kn-" A loud commotion sounded from across the room. "Aaannnnnd...we're too late. Well shit...hope John didn't destroy too much."

Katey laughed, "More like hope he didn't make any enemies." They walked through the crowd and found John laughing at a guy who's arm was on fire, and Rogue and Bobby looking on in distaste.

"Knock it off, John!" Rogue yelled as Bobby shot off a small breeze of frost onto the flames. That's when the humans froze. The five young mutants gazed about before turning to each other.

"What did you do, Bobby?" Katey barely got it out.

"I didn't do this."

"No. I did." Charles Xavier wheeled up through the crowd. "And John, next time you want to show off...don't." Jean, Scott, Ororo, and the rest of the children approached-some of the kids poking one of the still figures-as a news bulletin came up on the one television set.

"Well, that sucks." Allie whispered at the news heading that read, "Mutant attacks White House."

"Professor...I think we should be going." Scott said turning towards Professor Xavier.

"I believe so, Scott." Charles agreed. Life continued as usual, although there was a few highly confused and terrified humans in the mix.

Hex~Hex~Hex~Hex~Hex

_"He's back...he's back...the Wolverine...he's back..."_ The red gem glowed bright as Allie fingered her ankh.

"Really?" Students stared as she passed by alone, apparently speaking to herself.

_"Yes...go...opportunities await...grand opportunities..."_ Allie nodded before stopping in her tracks.

"Opportunities? What the fuck are you talking about?" She glared down at the piece of jewelry.

_"Grand...grand..."_

"Highly confusing..." Shrugging, Allie continued down to the entrance hall ignoring the weird stares she was receiving. In the entrance hall, a gruff looking man was shaking hands with Bobby, and Allie could sense the frozen and feral energies fighting in the air.

"So you're her boyfriend? How do you...you know?" The man stared down at him.

Bobby looked at Rogue, "We're still working that out."

"So who's this guy?" Allie called out while leaning over the railing. The man turned and stared at her with dark eyes.

"Allie! Come on down here!" Rogue waved enthusiasticly at Allie, who sighed and continued down the stairs. "Logan, Ah like to introduce you to Allie."

Allie offered her hand out and he took it, "I heard-about a thousand times-that you have some wicked blades that come from your knuckles."

Logan let go of her hand and released his blades, "Yeah."

She smiled, "Epic."

"What about you, kid?" Logan smirked.

Allie glared at him, but quickly broke into a smirk. "Just watch." Her fingertips glowed with dark purple energy and Bobby was surrounded with the same energy. He was quickly sent into a set of jumping jacks before running around with his arms outstretched.

"Allie! Stop! It!" Bobby screamed as he was forced to run around like a child. Allie, Rogue, and Logan were laughing like crazy.

"So what is it? Mind control? Some crazy form of telekinesis?" Logan crooned out.

Allie sobered up quickly, "No. More like some kind of energy manipulation. I can stop things and get them moving. Contain different forms of energy, sense energy, so on and so forth. Like Bobby's energy feels cold and yours feels like a wild animal. Rogue's is forever changing. What with her being able to take people's energy and powers if that person is a mutant. Wow...talk about word vomit."

Logan made an interested noise and was about to say something or ask another question, but a voice cut through. "Let the ice faery go."

Allie turned to the door and smiled brightly, "Katey! What ever could you be talking about? I'm not controlling anybody!"

Katey glared, "You have the little, ice faery under your control. So I suggest you let him go before I spirit bomb you." She held up her hand and each fingertip was surrounded with pure white energy.

Allie pouted and elbowed Logan in the stomach when he started to lose control of his laughter. "You don't let me have any fun, Katey. But, fine...I'll let him go." The purple energy disappeared and Bobby dropped to the floor, exhausted.

Bobby stayed in that position before pushing himself up to stare at Allie, "Are you a sadist or something?" Allie shrugged and turned back to Katey. Bobby got up with the help of Rogue and left with said young woman.

"I think I'm going to go find something to do." Allie headed for the door but stopped with her hand inches from the handle.

_"Stay...opportunities..." _The voices echoed again.

"Ugh. Would you-just once in the name of Bastet-tell me exactly what you mean?!" She grumbled, but stopped and went back to an officially confused Logan and a snorting Katey.

Katey sobered up, "Are the voices being difficult, again?"

Logan stared at Allie again but this time with a glint of distrust in his eye. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the woman, "Now, before you call me crazy and send me to an asylum, I should tell you that I'm not crazy. These voices aren't made up in my head, 'cause then the Professor would have been able to hear them, too. And, yes, I'm the only one who can hear them. But the thing is that I'm beginning to think that they are some kind or form of energy manifesting itself into voices. Anyways, they tend give some amazing advice."

The glint diminished, but a little was still there. "So you don't know what these voices are, but you still listen to them?" His face held a bit of disbelief and interest.

Allie's eyebrow rose, "They told me you were back the second you were." Logan was surprised instantly.

But before he could question her anymore, Ororo came down the stairs, "Logan! You're back!" She walked over and embraced him. "It's great that you're back. 'Cause we need a babysitter."

"Huh?" He looked perplexed and both Allie and Katey facepalmed as Ororo smiled.

"Are you normally this much of an idiot? She's telling you that you have to watch over the children." Allie said incredulously.

Katey smacked Allie instantaneously, "Quit being so condescending! I swear one of these days I'm just going to spirit bomb you for fun!" Allie shrugged and turned to Ororo.

"Why does he get a hug, but not me, Oreo?" She pouted and Ororo laughed.

"How could I forget?" She smiled and quickly gave the pouting girl a hug. "But anyways, Jean, Allie, and I are going to Boston for a mi-"

"What's this about us going to Boston?" Allie stared at the woman like she just said it was going to rain chocolate syrup.

"The Professor wants us to go to Boston to pick up the mutant who tried to assassinate the President." Ororo said staring at the girl.

"Wait...I'm still stuck on the fact that she just called you "Oreo". What's up with that?" Logan blinked once, and Allie and Ororo blinked in return. This continued for a short period of time before Allie and Ororo burst into laughter and left with Katey. Behind was Logan who was completely confused...until Jean Grey made her appearance.

Hex~Hex~Hex~Hex~Hex

A/N: So this is the first installment of Hex. Now on to that contest I'm holding. I contemplating on having one more main original character, but I'm lazy and don't want to make one of my own. Heck, only Allie is truly mine. Katey belongs to one of my friends and the other OC who will show up soon belongs to my other friend.

But back to the contest, as I said, I want one more main OC. But if I like any of the other characters that are sent in, they will make a cameo. Plus I'll also be accepting villains of both human and mutant. I plan on having four stories centered (mostly) on each of the main characters, and then two more after (one all happy and the other a couple of years later). You can even give them a pairing.

Here's the form.

Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Affiliation: (bad, good, X-Men, Brotherhood, etc.)

(Add this section if your character is a mutant)

Code Name:

Power:

Hitch: What is their issue? Ex.: Logan has anger issues; Kurt can't go in public; Scott needs to wear sunglasses; Jean has the Phoenix; etc.

Situation that lead to the release of their power:

(And add this if you want them to end up with someone)

Romantic Interest: For this section give multiple choices you would like to see since a couple characters will be taken already. And I don't care if your character is homosexual or straight.


End file.
